1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of dentistry. More particularly, the invention pertains to cementation of fixed dental prosthesis.
2. Description of Related Art
Teeth are permanently lost in a variety of ways, the most common being dental decay, periodontal (gum) disease, accidental trauma, and injury. The teeth that are lost need to be replaced so that the neighboring teeth are not affected. The treatment for the permanent loss of one or more teeth is a bridge. A bridge spans the space or dental arch where one or more teeth have been lost. The treatment consists of preparation of the area, fitting of the bridge, and cementation of the bridge.
During the cementation step of permanently fixing the bridge, the dentist uses cylindrical shaped cotton blocks to help keep the bridge fixed in one place while it is being permanently cemented into place. The cylindrical shaped cotton balls are manufactured specifically for absorbing saliva, not for aiding in cementation.
When a patient bites down on the cylindrical shaped blocks, the bottom row (arcade) of teeth and the upper row (arcade) of teeth connect at a rear point, opening up in an angle that causes the pressure to be greater in the distal or rear part of the mouth then in the mesial or front part of the mouth. This imbalance of pressure causes the bridge that is being cemented into place to tilt.
Therefore, an aid was needed for the cementation of a prosthesis that does not causes an unequal distribution of pressure between the distal and mesial portions of the mouth.